


A Cure for Writer's Block

by underneaththemoon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, First Impressions, Writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon





	1. Chapter 1

Cold weather was the easiest way to get you out of the house. It called for all those warm sweaters that sat unused in the closet. As much as California was your home, the typical hot days were grueling. So when the clouds covered the bright sunshine and brought a cool breeze, it was when you felt unafraid to go out on the town for the day.

There had been a new local coffee shop in Studio City that everyone was clamoring about Instagram. It looked pretty cute and a cup of coffee would go perfectly with sweater weather. It wasn't much of a drive and parking was almost too easy to find when you arrived. The shop was small but overwhelmed with it's heavily 'Instagram-worthy' aesthetics. Pinterest style sayings lined the light pink walls and sweet plants sat in the window sill, still absorbing the rays peeping through the cloudy sky. On a whim, you ordered whatever the barista's favorite drink was and sat down at one of the tables, pulling out your laptop.

For last few months, your mind had gone quiet. Living alone for the first time was overwhelming at first, being caught up in your thoughts night after night. But only after a few weeks, the words that normally flowed so easily fell flat. Writer's block was a tricky devil with no real cure except for a very specific inspiration. Putting in earbuds, classical music flowed around the quiet coffee shop - a typical and cheesy stereotype of a writer. Fingers tapped along the keyboard, moving quickly only to immediately erase what was just done. The outside world moved slowly like the clouds as you watched the occasional stranger walk by the wind. The barista brought the coffee shortly after with a smile and a cookie on the house - he claimed that you looked so majestic when you were deep in thought and you wasn't going to say no to a free cookie.

Hours went by, not much was written. A couple poems here and there, maybe the start to a fantasy short story, but nothing to get excited about. The coffee was delightful and you thanked the barista for having a delicious favorite. Deciding to order another drink, you found your way back into line. There was only one man ahead of you in line. He was tall with a head full of curly hair. The barista talked with him about a few drink options before he settled on just the house brew. You watched as he did the same thing as you: he sat at the table right next to yours in the seat facing where you were before and set up his laptop. He put headphones on and mouthed along to whatever music was playing. His face was handsome and soft, you felt yourself get goosebumps just looking at him. You ordered another cup of the same coffee as before and sat down.

At first you kept to yourself, focusing on the laptop and the words that just weren't forming. The classical music felt overwhelming, heavy on your mind. So you decided to write about him. Taking a deep breath, you decided to steal a glance at the bushy headed stranger - only to find him looking at you. A warmth overwhelmed your cheeks as you looked back down at your laptop, hiding a grin. A low chuckled came from him and you looked back up at him. A warm smile rested on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that. I don't wanna be cheesy, but I couldn't get over how beautiful you are," he said with a sweet tone. You pulled out the one earbud in your ear and returned his smile with your own.

"It's no problem. I guess I have to be honest too since I looked up to see you to write about you." Rubbing the back of your head, you took a bite of the cookie you'd gotten earlier. The man chuckled.

"Guess we're both in trouble." The barista brought the man's coffee over to him. He picked up his drink as you watched him, somehow words slowly forming your mind about the small details of this stranger. Before he took a sip, he hesitated. Your heart beat quickly as his eyes met yours again.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" You nod quickly and gather up the things you had spread out on the table to make room. The table was just the perfect size for two. The man brought his things over with him and spread them out as he had before. You nervously sipped your coffee, searching your mind for more words than just, 'Gee, you sure are good looking.' Luckily someone was much better at conversation as he held out his hand. Studying his hands, you noticed his long fingers with worn tips - the sign of a musician.

"Dan," he says confidently as you take his hand in yours.

"[y/n], but you can call me by my nickname, Sunny," you say.

"Sunny?"

You curse silently for a moment as you return your hand to your lap. 

"Yeah, Sunny has been my nickname ever since I proclaimed that cloudy weather is my favorite. It was a joke my father made once and it's never disappeared since."

Dan laughed, leaving you red in the face with embarrassment. He reassured you that was a sweet nickname and that even just your smile would have made him believe in the nickname. The shop around you seemed to be still while the two of you shared a moment. It felt as if nothing was around you. Thoughts flew around in your mind, urging your finger tips to type them out.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of you worked in a silence for a few hours, sneaking a peek to check if the other was looking. And you both almost always were which prompted light laughter. Eventually the head barista made an announcement that the shop would be closing soon. The sky outside was dark and cloudy, seemingly threatening a rainy night. Cars traveled past the windows silently, their lights occasionally catching your eye. Before closing your laptop, you scrolled through the work you had just done. It was a story about the man sitting across from you going on a journey to find something he had been missing. A smile grew on your face as you read it and Dan definitely noticed it.

"Write something good?" He asked, pulling off his headphones and shutting his own computer. You nodded and then immediately shook your head. "Not good?"

"Uh, I guess it's good..." you started, "But too embarrassing." Dan takes that as encouragement to grab your laptop. You try to pull it from him, but he's got it firmly in his hands. Covering your face from embarrassment, you try to tune the moment out. 

You listen to the quiet music the restaurant is playing. It's on the local jazz station as classic Dizzy Gillespie spills incredible trumpet playing across the room. The baristas work behind the counter, quietly speaking to each other as they clean up for the night. Light clinking of cups being washed, water flowing into the sink. When you finally looked from behind your hands, Dan has a serious face.

"I'm sorry. It's probably so weird. I just had writer's block and then-"

"Sunny, I love it." He says, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk. "Though I really wish you would've written what he was looking for. It's so vague." He hands you back the computer which you quietly put away. The warmth in your face only grew hotter, moving to your ears.

"I'm still not sure yet. Do you have an idea of what he could be looking for?"

Dan put his own things away and stood up. "Could be a date with you. I mean, a date with a pretty girl in a coffee shop that smiles when she writes."

For a moment, you stared into the screen of you laptop at the words that were poured out over hours. Nothing was planned for the rest of the night. There was a show on Netflix that seemed awfully interesting but it could wait. The excitement and confidence of the moment were much too thrilling to give up. Closing the screen to computer, you shove it into your bag and stand up.

"I think that could be arranged. There's a pizza place around here that stays open late and I'm sure the coffee shop girl is very hungry ." He laughs and nods.

"Thank God, I was just going to pick up some fast food on the way home and eat it in the car." Dan ran his hands through his hair, mesmerizing you with his thick curls. The two of you left together - you had taken a ride service to the coffee shop since your car wasn't looking so hot these days. It was much of a drive to the pizza joint - a couple blocks and a U-turn and you were there. The place was pretty popping for a Tuesday night. People stood outside on the patio, chatting loudly with drinks in their hand. Dan and you got out of the car and pretty much ran inside - you were thankful he was just as hungry as you were.

The place inside wasn't as packed as it looked. There was a large party the took up half of the restaurant, but the other half was only occupied by a small family that were quietly enjoying their food. For a moment, you wondered about getting a table. Was this date too casual for a table? Would the bar be better? You weighed your options for a moment, but before you could even say anything, Dan had already asked the host for a booth. Following after, you watched the way Dan walked. It was so intriguing. Everything about this man made thoughts pour into your mind like honey in tea.

Not long after the two of you were seated did the server come ask for an order. A few slices of cheese pizzas were put in with the kitchen as well as a couple of beers. It was quiet for a moment at the table as you texted your roommate letting her know you would be late. Putting your phone away, you noticed Dan was staring at you again.

"What?" You fixed a piece of hair that fallen to your cheek.

"I don't know. Something about you has me... I don't wanna sound cliche, but something about you has me hypnotized, Sunny."

"God, that was so cliche." Laughter befalls both of you.

Eventually the beers arrive and the pizza only moments later. And before even realizing it, you've gotten three or four drinks deep. Minutes turned to hours. The conversation has gone from being deep to giggly to playing a game of never have I ever. 

"Never have I ever..." You slurred, "I've never been kissed on the first date." Dan's eyebrows lifted, making his face brighten red just as yours must've been the whole night.

"I could change that," he hiccuped, grinning. 

The adrenaline of the alcohol and just being so spontaneous for the night made it possible for you to say yes. Switch sides to be seated next to you, Dan held your face in his hands. It felt like the room was hundred degrees as your entire body was hot. The moment his lips lightly brushed yours, something in your body evaporated. It felt like those moments in a cheesy romantic comedy. The first kiss that started a goofy romance, fireworks and all. Opening your eyes, Dan looked so pleased.

"I think that guy in your story found what he was missing."


End file.
